


Fairy

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Silly, Sweet, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miranda and Andrea have a little argument. About Fairies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transfer fic from FFnet.  
> Slightly edited and cleaned up.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

"Absolutely not, Andrea." Miranda raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Miranda, please-"

"No. I will not have any nursery of mine have fairies painted on the walls."

Andy pouted, resting her hands against her large stomach. "Miranda, please, they're truly beautiful stencils. I'm sure that the twins will agree. The baby will love having fairies on the walls."

"No. I won't have any daughter of mine be full of sickly 'happily ever after' nonsense. Fairies are out of the question. Fairy tales and tall tales fill children's minds with ideas, and make them think that they don't have to work hard for what they want."

Tears pooled in Andy's eyes and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Right. Okay." She tried to smile, but it probably was more of a wince. "I'm just going to go take a nap. She's very active right now, it's making me tired." She cleared her throat. "You can do whatever you'd like with the nursery."

"Andrea-"

"I'll come out to eat when I wake up. Tell Cara for me, please," she cut off her wife and turned around, exiting the room and moving down the hall to the master bedroom, trying desperately not to cry.

"Andrea, darling, come back here, we aren't finished," Miranda called after her, moving out of the room to follow.

Andy stopped walking to the bedroom, but didn't turn around. "No, it's okay, Miranda, really. No 'happily ever after' and no fairies. I'm sure the baby will love grey washed walls, because it's certainly a dreary world without happiness."

"Andrea, whatever are you talking about?"

"Really, I'm just tired. I'm not needed, or wanted, in the nursery process, so go ahead and call the painters, and I'll just take a nap." Her voice cracked, and she silently cursed the stream of steady tears that were now coursing down her cheeks.

"Wha- Andrea, of course you're needed in the nursery process."

Andy shook her head. "No, I'm really not, and that's okay. Because, no daughter of yours will believe in happiness, which clearly means that you don't believe in my happiness with you, which probably means that our marriage will fail, and you'll win custody of the baby, and I'll be kicked to the… curb…." she let out a wailing sob, and slapped her hand across her mouth to muffle the next one.

"Oh no, Andrea, no. Oh, darling, I- I never meant that." Andy felt warm arms circle around her growing waist. "Andrea, I am so very sorry for making you feel this way. Andrea, I love you, with my whole heart, and I could never kick you to the curb. You are my love, darling, my beautiful wife."

Andy sobbed again and gripped tightly onto one of Miranda's hands. "Are we happy?"

Miranda kissed Andrea's neck. "Of course we are, darling. Though, right now I'd say you're a little distraught, but yes, you make me so very happy. Now, I'm not very fond of fairies on the walls, but perhaps we can find a beautiful blanket that has fairies on it. Will that help?"

Andy hesitated a moment before she nodded and choked out, "Yes."

"What about if we paint a little mural on the far wall, Andrea, and it says, 'Family is happiness' and we can paint little stars and fairy dust spots all around it, and hang pictures on the wall. So, no fairies on the walls, but we can create a beautiful vision of what makes us so very happy… our family."

Andy turned and wrapped her arms around her wife as best she could despite the large bump between them and nodded into Miranda's shoulder. "I love you."

Miranda pressed a kiss against her hair and ran soothing hands up and down her back. "I love you, too, darling. Now, how about I help you get tucked in for a nap, and I'll tell Cara to make your favorite pudding for dessert tonight."

Andy nodded again, and allowed Miranda to untangle their arms, grasp her hand, and lead her down the hall to the bedroom. "Thank you, Miranda."

Miranda smiled, and gave her gentle kiss. "Of course, my love," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
